


Перекресток четырех дорог

by Anichereza



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, Other, Модерн-АУ, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichereza/pseuds/Anichereza
Summary: Фик с ФБ-2017, команда fandom OE AlvaOakdell 2017.Осторожно, неаппетитные подробности детского фольклора. Все описанное здесь лишь выдумка и не имеет ни малейшего отношения к реальности, а тем более к жизни детского лагеря. Все непрямые цитаты из известных произведений употреблены намерено.Как-то ночью в детском лагере подростки решили рассказывать страшилки. А другой отряд обиделся, что их не позвали, и пошли пугать. Вот все и заверте…





	Перекресток четырех дорог

500 г. Круга Ветра, ДОЛ «Лаик».

— И когда все на корабле вздохнут с облегчением, что шторм кончился и все позади, — с придыханием провыл Берто, — тогда на поверхности уже успокоившегося моря покажутся жуткие очертания гигантского кальмара. Все двадцать щупалец взовьются в один миг, заслоняя солнце и напуская в сердца людей могильную тьму.

— Десять. У кальмара всего десять щупалец, а никак не двадцать, — педантично поправил его Валентин Придд. С соседних кроватей на него раздраженно зашикали: уже не в первый и далеко не в последний раз он обламывал рассказчика очередной страшилки. — Недаром он относится к надотряду Decapodiformes, что в переводе со старогальтарского значит именно «Десятирукие». А вот у спрутов ног всего восемь, что отражено в их названии «Octōpoda».

— Валентин, заткнись уже! — простонал раздосадованный Арно. — Сам ты спрут, если не кальмар! Настанет твоя очередь — ври хоть про десятимордую жабу, а сейчас не мешай!

— Десятимордых жаб не бывает, — тут же ответил Придд, но ойкнул и послушно замолчал, получив чувствительный тычок под ребра от близнецов Катершванцев.

Дик был полностью согласен с Арно, но Берто, почувствовав, что внимание аудитории уже утрачено, быстро закруглился.

— Вновь покажется солнце, и поднимется ветер, но на море уже не будет и следа того корабля. Нет спасения тем, кто попался в лапы гигантского кракена, ни спасения, ни избавления, и вечность они обречены ждать, как он будет переваривать их заживо.

Закончив на этой нежизнерадостной ноте, Берто стал внимательно осматривать своих слушателей, Дик невольно проследил за его взглядом. Спрут надулся, словно хотел опять вставить своиполталла, и только окружавшие его Катершванцы заставляли того молчать. Арно Савиньяк, сидевший к Берто ближе всего, нервно ерзал по кровати — и тоже явно не от ужаса, а, скорее, от желания набить надоедливому Спруту морду. Полностью захваченным историей казался лишь Паоло — он словно вообще не дышал во время рассказа, и Дик потянулся, чтобы удостовериться, на каком свете его приятель. Коснуться Паоло не удалось: он весь завернулся в одеяло, но толчок Дика все же вернул его в чувство, и тот растерянно захлопал глазами. Берто довольно хмыкнул и толкнул фонарик рассказчика в его сторону.

— Давай, Куньо, твоя очередь.

Тот нехотя выпростал тонкую руку из-под одеяла и ухватил фонарик.

— О чем мне рассказать? — обратился он скорее к потолку их палаты, чем к ним самим. В неровном свете фонарика виднелись трещины, покрывавшие давно не беленый потолок. На одной из них как раз восседал зловещего вида паук. Спугнутый лучом света, он резво заскользил по потолку и исчез, нырнув за карниз. Все дружно вздохнули и враз загомонили, пытаясь скрыть растерянность, граничащую со страхом.

— О морозной деве! — потребовал Йоган.

— О мармалюке! — ответствовал его брат Норберт.

— О выходцах, — вместе, но наперебой произнесли Валентин и Дик.

Арно лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

— Выходцы, тю! Кто ж их боится?! Все знают, что нужна лишь рябина и четвертной заговор. А вот у нас в лесах Сэ такой олень-оборотень живет, что откупиться от него может лишь девушка. И то не всякая, а только очень-очень… — изобразив руками некие движения, мерзко заржал.

Берто исхитрился и треснул его по затылку.

— Олень, хватит с нас твоих пошлостей! Завтра перед вожатой Катари выделывайся, а сейчас не мешай! Давай, Паоло! — кивнул он Куньо, показывая, что держит ситуацию под контролем, то есть рот Савиньяка закрытым.

Паоло, несмотря на то, что был кэналлийцем, казалось, знал наизусть все сказки и мифы Кэртианы. Недаром вожатые задействовали его в своих театральных постановках: вдобавок ко всему Паоло был отличным рассказчиком. Так что теперь, когда подошла его очередь, все готовились услышать самую страшную и захватывающую историю за ночь.

— Хорошо, — согласился Паоло. — Только речь пойдет не о простых выходцах, а о том, кого называют Королем Излома.

Смешки и подтрунивания умолкли сами собой. Король Излома! Кто же не слышал об этом чудовище, что может убить тебя во сне, заманив в свою самую хитроумную ловушку — Лабиринт-откуда-не-возвращаются.

Паоло продолжил, и в наступившей тишине его звонкий, чуть сбивающийся от напряжения, голос звучал особенно зловеще.

— Говорят, раньше Изломом правила королева. Она принимала вид маленькой страшной девочки и просила ее подвезти. Те, кто соглашались, вдруг обнаруживали себя сидящими на Пегой Кобыле, что везла их прямо в Закатное пламя. Но от нее можно было избавиться, прочитав заговор. А, если кто хотел помочь ей с добрым сердцем и чистой душой, того она могла отпустить и вознаградить по-королевски — самыми настоящими сокровищами из древних могил. Однако круг назад нашелся тот, кто прогнал ее и отнял ее корону. Он был рожден человеком, но стал настоящим монстром — Королем Излома.

Говорят, он был кэналлийцем, но кожа его белее снега, глаза синие-синие, как взгляд самой Сестры смерти, губы красные-красные, как кровь. Ездит он на вороном чудовище, и никто не назовет его конем. Глаза этой твари горят, как раскаленные угли, шкура черна, как самый страшный грех, из пасти пышет пламя и видны острые белоснежные клыки. И ест он не траву и не сено, а каждую ночь безмолвные слуги Короля Излома наполняют его кормушку свежеотрубленными пальцами.

В этом месте послышалось отчетливое фырканье Савиньяка и возмущенный шепот Придда: «Сколько же рук надо отрубать еженочно, чтобы наполнить такую кормушку? Бред откровенный!». Дик хотел было осадить надоедливого всезнайку, но решил не прерывать друга. А Паоло продолжал.

— И, в отличие от королевы, он не является людям наяву. Только во снах, но сны эти страшнее любых кошмаров. А все потому, что круг назад нашлись смелые и честные люди, которые решили его уничтожить. Они подсыпали ему яда, но тот принял отраву и остался жив. На него вышли с освященной сталью, но и тогда он выжил. Правда с тех пор его всего покрывают уродливые шрамы, ибо не может нежить зарастить удар от святого меча. Тогда послали к нему девушку, юную и непорочную, чтобы усмирила она чудовище. Но и тут вывернулся монстр. Захватил эту бедняжку, вырвал ей глаза и вставил вместо них изумруды и жемчуг, чтобы не смогла она больше разглядеть его уродства и видела его неземным красавцем. Но не отступили люди и вновь поднялись на бой против чудовища.

Они изловили монстра и стали решать, какой казни подвергнуть за все злодеяния. Одни говорили, что надо застрелить его рябиновыми стрелами, другие кричали, что только огонь сможет уничтожить его, третьи предлагали разорвать его на части лошадьми, четвертые — что нужно утопить в море, пятые — что его нужно разрубить на множество кусков и захоронить там, где не виден дневной свет.

Но нашелся меж людей мудрый старец и велел он людям сделать с монстром все, что они сказали, а оставшийся пепел развеять меж четырех дорог. Послушались люди и сделали так. И умер монстр со страшным проклятием на устах, и не видели его больше среди живых.

Однако спустя некоторое время стали люди замечать, что дети их стали слабеть и чахнуть. Не играли они больше и не резвились и отчаянно боялись засыпать, как наперебой твердя, что во снах является им черный человек и мучит их. А после стали умирать дети: и видели родители с ужасом, что тот захлебнулся морской водой, не покидая своей кроватки; другой – умер, как от ожогов; а на третьем были странные следы, будто от стрел. И поняли люди, что не уничтожили они монстра, но сделали его многократно сильнее.

Но и тогда нашлись те, кто стали с ним бороться и загнали его в Закатное пламя, из которого он вышел. С той поры все знают, что боится монстр лишь трех вещей — цветов гиацинта, что означают расставание, зерен шадди, что символизируют пробуждение, и чистого и верного сердца, что молится ночью и днем.

Но также все знают, как опасно его поминать всуе. И ни в коем случае нельзя этого делать четырежды. А тем более, когда ты ранен. Но опаснее всего смотреться в зеркало на закате — этим можно отворить ему врата в наш мир, и тогда он увидит тебя и придет за тобой. Протянет свою руку и вырвет твое горячее сердце прямо из груди. А потом вопьется в него зубами и будет высасывать кровь, пока ты будешь умирать. Но и тогда не успокоится монстр, сделает тебя своим вечным безмолвным рабом, стоит только сказать ему колдовские слова…

— Ооооотдааааайсвоооооееесеееррррдцееее! — раздался вдруг жуткий замогильный вой! И в неверном свете фонарика все увидели страшную синюю руку, увенчанную черными когтями, тянущуюся к горлу рассказчика.

Парни закричали от ужаса. Фонарик выпал из рук Паоло и укатился куда-то под кровать. В наступившей темноте началась сплошная куча-мала. Скрипели пружины кроватей, кто-то барахтался в одеяле, слышались чьи-то шаги и приглушенное сопение. Ругались по-бергерски Катершванцы, взвизгнул Придд, «Волосы отпусти!» — заорал Савиньяк. Дик рванулся с кровати, услышав звук удара, и впотьмах налетел головой на тумбочку, да так сильно, что искры из глаз посыпались. Наконец кто-то добрался до выключателя, и комнату озарил яркий свет. Щурясь и потирая ушибленный лоб, Дик наконец-то увидел главного виновника своих бед.

Эстебан Колиньяр собственной персоной! Как он ненавидел этого выскочку из соседнего отряда! И вот, закутанный в простыню, с лицом и руками, измазанными синей краской, он стоял рядом с кроватью Дика и угорал над его мучениями. Возле двери обнаружились его приспешники и злой растрепанный Савиньяк с явным следом кулака на скуле, прямо на глазах багровеющим и опухающим, обещая к завтрашнему утру роскошный синяк. Катершванцы кинулись к Паоло, который барахтался на кровати, придавленный чужими одеялами. А Берто, не обращая ни на что внимания, пытался помочь Придду вытащить ногу, застрявшую меж прутьев спинки кровати. «Давай, Спрут! Еще чуть-чуть!» — уговаривал он, поглядывая на закусившего губу и враз побледневшего Валентина. «Как же тебя угораздило?!» — ворчал Берто, то пытаясь раздвинуть прутья, то поворачивая ступню Придда. Дик рванулся было на помощь, но на плечо ему шлепнулась синяя пятерня.

— Что струсил, Свиненок?! Побежишь трусы менять? — глумливо осведомился Колиньяр. Дик вспыхнул и резко двинул локтем. Эстебан охнул и тут же отпустил его. Побагровевший Дик сжал кулаки и замахнулся на обидчика, как у него на плечах повис Паоло, освобожденный от одеял.

— Не надо, Дикон! Он же нарывается!

— Отстань! — резко повел плечами Дик, пытаясь избавиться от друга, но тот вцепился в него не хуже клеща.

— Струсил-струсил-струсил! — как попугай повторял Колиньяр, уже оправившийся от удара и отодвинувшийся на безопасное расстояние.

— Зассал, как малолетка!

Это уже невозможно было вытерпеть. Скинув наконец Паоло, Дик резко шагнул к Эстебану и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, громко и четко заявил.

— Я не трус!

— Так докажи! — победно усмехнулся Колиньяр. Дик смутно чувствовал какую-то подставу, но в чем она заключалась, разобрать не мог. А Колиньяр продолжал издевательски ухмыляться. Кровь бросилась Дику в лицо.

— И докажу!

— Кровью клянись! — нагло потребовал Колиньяр. — Так и скажи: «Я, Ричард Окделл, клянусь всей своей кровью и жизнью…» Что замолчал-то, а?

Дик, не обращая внимания на крики Берто и Арно, стиснул кулаки и, как завороженный, повторил за Эстебаном:

— Я, Ричард Окделл, клянусь всей своей кровью и жизнью…

— Доказать, что не трус и мокрая тряпка!

Пересохшими губами Дик повторил и этот бред. В горле першило. А сердце так и бухало в груди от ужаса — клятва на крови! Это же настоящий кошмар! Если поклявшийся не сдержит ее — он будет проклят сам и все его родные тоже! И ровно на шестнадцатый день от нарушения клятвы сама земля восстанет против клятвопреступника и заживо погребет его и всех его родных, что будут обречены гореть в Закатном пламени до скончания времен! А Колиньяр буквально светился от предвкушения и наконец выпалил последнюю часть клятвы — свое условие.

— И вызвать завтра на закате Короля Излома!

— Что? — завопил ошарашенный Берто. «Шайзе!» в исполнении обоих Катершванцев и звучное «Квальдеттоцера!» от Паоло удивительным образом слились в унисон. Белый как мел Придд выдавил через силу: «Невообразимо!» —, Савиньяк же добавил пару непечатных выражений, подводя итог услышанному.

Тем временем, Валентин, прихрамывая, двинулся к Колиньяру:

— Эстебан, вы окончательно утратили связь с реальностью!

Тот лишь победно оскалился и едва не щелкнул Придда по лбу.

— А всяких осьминогов я не спрашиваю!

И обратившись уже к Дику, пропел:

— Завтра на закате! Завтра на закате! — уже нормальным голосом добавил. — За лагерем как раз и перекресток четырех дорог имеется! Удобный такой! И зеркало взять не забудь, чтобы все честь по чести было.

Дик побледнел, но нашел в себе силы достойно ответить.

— Окделлы всегда держат свое слово! — и мстительно припечатал, наблюдая, как глаза Эстебана сузились от гнева. — И не лгут!

Тот от последних слов взвился как ужаленный.

— Не вздумай отбрехаться или стукануть кому,— срывающимся голосом пообещал он в ответ, — тогда точно урою!

Арно и Берто придвинулись к Дику, поигрывая мускулами. Колиньяр сделал шаг назад.

— Эй, вот только без наездов! Все слышали — он сам поклялся!

Придд ответствовал холодным, безразличным голосом:

— Клятва, данная под принуждением, клятвой не считается!

На что неожиданно ответил Заль — один из прихлебателейКолиньяра.

— Это по древнегальтарским законам, а мы, в отличие от всяких медуз, уже Круг как по законам регента Савиньяка живем! Так что поклялся и будет исполнять, как миленький!

Но тут дверь в палату отворилась и ребята замолчали. Вожатый Робер обвел всех грустным взглядом и таким же печальным голосом осведомился:

— Мальчики, ну, почему вы снова не спите?! Эстебан, что у вас с лицом? И что вообще вы, а также Заль и прочие из пятого отряда, делаете здесь?

Все загалдели в ответ: «Что? Да мы не… Это они! А они сами! А мы ничего! Нет, это они!», но вожатый прервал их взмахом руки.

— Мальчики, быстро спать! Арно, пойдете со мной — надо приложить лед, иначе вы завтра на линейке вместо стяга всем светить будете! Заодно и проводим пятый отряд до их спален.

В ответ послышалось недовольное бурчание. Но Робер уже выпроводил чужаков из палаты и выключил свет. За дверью послышался его голос: «И я поговорю с вожатым Марселем! Вы совершенно не уважаете правила лагеря, Колиньяр, если позволяете себе после отбоя бродить по территории!».

Дик только вздохнул, натягивая одеяло на уши. Во что же он ввязался? И все из-за этого придурка!

— Дикон, эй! — раздался шепот Паоло. — Зачем ты поклялся?! Он же тебя, как дурака, обвел!

— Какой он и есть! — тоже шепотом провозгласил Валентин. — Надо же было так подставиться!

Дик лишь сильнее натянул одеяло на голову — друзья, называется! Хоть бы посочувствовали! Паоло вытянул руку и легонько коснулся его плеча.

— Я с тобой до конца!

Берто и Катершванцы наперебой зашептали, подтверждая свое согласие с Куньо. На сердце у Дика потеплело, как вдруг Спрут ледяным голосом осведомился:

— Хотите, чтобы вас всех из лагеря исключили?

— Что? — вскинулся Берто.

— То, — ответил Валентин, — Если Ричард собирается сдержать эту нелепую клятву, ему придется выйти за территорию лагеря, а это строжайше воспрещается! Наказание вплоть до исключения гарантировано!

«Майн либе гот!» — прозвучало от кроватей Катершванцев, Паоло судорожно вздохнул, но еще крепче сжал руку Дика, а Берто язвительным тоном осведомился у Придда.

— И это все, что тебя здесь волнует?!

— Именно, — сдержанно ответствовал Спрут. — Остальное не столь важно.

Дик не выдержал.

— Не столь важно?! — задыхаясь от гнева, переспросил он, откидывая одеяло с головы. — А то, что мне надо вызвать Короля Излома тоже ничего не значит?!

Спрут развернулся в его сторону и холодно отчеканил.

— Ты сам поклялся, Окделл. За язык тебя никто не тянул! И завтра сам будешь отвечать перед директором Олларом.

— Ну, все, Спрут! Сейчас ты у меня получишь! — выкрикнул Дик и спрыгнул с кровати. Но тут за окнами послышался голос заместителя директора Арамоны, визгливо оправдывающимся перед своей женой по мобильнику, и вся палата затихла. Стоило ему удалиться, как Спрут более миролюбивым тоном прошептал.

— Это все глупости и ничего у тебя не выйдет!

— Это еще почему? — спросил раздосадованный Дик, снова залезая под одеяло.

— Потому что за лагерем обычный перекресток дороги на Старую Придду и трассы Оллария — Эпинэ. А это всего две дороги, и если у Колиньяра с математикой изначально плохо, то я удивляюсь тому, как ты ему поверил.

— Ну, так уж и поверил, — пробурчал пристыженный Дик. А Берто все же переспросил.

— Но, правда, Валентин, Дику придется настоящий обряд вызова провести, чтобы клятва считалась исполненной. А все эти заговоры с кровью и зеркалом, это ж, Разрубленный змей, что такое!

Придд отвернулся к стене и натянул на себя одеяло. Но через некоторое время ответил глухим голосом.

— Он может хоть все руки себе изрезать, заляпывая зеркало кровью — ничего не будет. Никто на зов не явится.

— Ты так уверенно говоришь, — заинтересовался Паоло, — как будто сам знаешь…

— Знаю, потому и говорю! — отрезал Валентин.

— Спрут, не томи, объяснись, наконец! — не выдержал Дик.

Валентин сбросил одеяло с головы и уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Дик поежился. А тот наконец-то прервал затянувшееся молчание.

— После того, как брат умер, я всю ночь от заката до рассвета просидел на его могиле. Зеркала, заговоры, знаки кровью — все напрасно. С той стороны никто не возвращается! — и вновь отвернулся.

Все притихли, осмысливая сказанное. «Валентин!» — позвал было того Берто, но Катершванцы зашикали на него. А Паоло, вновь перевесившись через кровать, прошептал Дику: «Вот видишь — все будет хорошо!». Через некоторое время в палату вернулся Арно, осторожно прокравшись к своей кровати. Катершванцы во всю уже храпели, сладко посапывал Паоло. В полусне Дик успел подумать, что, возможно, все у Спрута не получилось потому, что он пытался призвать своего брата, а не Короля Излома.

Наутро в лагере «Лаик» царила обычная кутерьма. Зарядка, построение, завтрак — все как обычно и только Дик ходил придавленный своей нечаянной клятвой. Перед началом спортивных состязаний он решил поговорить с Айрис. Она была младше его и находилась в шестом отряде под присмотром красавицы-вожатой Марианны. Дик всегда немного стеснялся разговаривать с ней, вот и в этот раз он залился краской по самые корни волос и, глядя себе на кроссовки, пробормотал, что хочет видеть сестру. Марианна гортанно рассмеялась и, одарив его насмешливым взглядом, позвала Айрис. Та примчалась вприпрыжку и бодро поинтересовалась, что непутевый старший брат забыл у нее. Дик нахмурился — вот, хочешь прийти, попрощаться по-человечески, а тебя в очередной раз на смех поднимают! Он отвел Айрис в сторонку и сурово потребовал держать язык за зубами. Но стоило сестре начать клясться, что никогда и никому в жизни она ничего не расскажет, как он со вздохом прервал ее. Хватит, один Окделл вот уже поклялся на свою голову! Сестра выслушала его, закусив губу. Но не успела она в очередной раз назвать его дураком и балбесом, как показался Валентин.

— Ричард, вожатый Робер волнуется и велел мне привести вас на стадион. Скоро очередь нашего отряда бежать.

Дик поморщился — ну как же не вовремя! Но все же нашел силы ответить

— Угу, сейчас приду!

Но тут вперед вылезла Айрис и медовым голосочком пропела.

— Здравствуйте, Валентин! Как хорошо, что вы пришли! Вы же поможете моему несчастному брату? — и прижала ручки к груди, как в каком-то дурацком фильме, преданно заглядывая Спруту в глаза. А тот выпрямился, словно шест проглотил, надулся еще больше и самым серьезным тоном ответил.

— Разумеется, прекрасная эреа. Мы всем отрядом работаем над этим вопросом. Поверьте, провокация Колиньяра не останется безнаказанной!

Айрис кинула на брата уничижающий взгляд и прошипела сквозь зубы: «Каким болваном надо быть, чтобы связаться с «навозником»?». Но, обернувшись к Придду, вновь мило зачирикала.

— Как это замечательно! Вы такой умный, Валентин, я верю, вы нам поможете!

У Дика даже кулаки зачесались стукнуть эту паршивку мелкую. Тут старший брат пришел перед смертью попрощаться, а она со Спрутом шашни разводит!

Но со стадиона донесся звук горна, и Дик заторопился. Обняв Айрис напоследок, он прошептал:

— Отцу и маме ничего не говори! И сестрам скажи, что я вас всех очень люблю.

Сестра всхлипнула и чмокнула его в щеку. Дик и Валентин поспешили к отряду.

Состязания и обед прошли как в тумане. А весь тихий час их палата потратила на обсуждение стратегии вызова. Основными экспертами выступали Паоло и Валентин, но если первый пересказывал все известные мифы и страшилки, то второй апеллировал к культурологическим и литературоведческим научным трудам, то и дело цитируя Павсания. Все вопросы сводились к деталям: а надо ли жечь вороньи перья или все же кошачью шерсть? Арно предложил волосы из хвоста Пегой Кобылы, но на него только раздраженно шикнули — всем же известно, что Король Излома ее изгнал. Берто предположил, что знаки нужно чертить на земле и ограждать свечами, но тут выступил Спрут, авторитетно провозгласив, что свечами выходцев отпугивают, а никак не призывают. И тем более — если утащить у завхоза столько свечей, то их пропажу даже Арамона заметит. В итоге решили ограничиться стандартным набором: зеркало, закат, перекресток. А Паоло в конце даже оптимистично заметил, что если все пройдет как надо и Король Излома откликнется на призыв, то Дик сможет задать ему любой вопрос, на который тот просто обязан будет ответить. Валентин лишь досадливо поморщился, Берто ткнул Арно локтем, и оба они рассмеялись, заявив, что у них-то такой вопрос всегда наготове. И оставшееся время было убито не на подготовку к ритуалу, а на выяснение самого животрепещущего вопроса — белье какого размера носит прекрасная вожатая шестого отряда.

После полдника Дик решил прогулять кружок выжигания. Все равно, ничего хорошего сделать он сейчас не сможет, а видеть лишний раз Колиньяра, взявшего моду подмигивать ему и шептать при каждом удобном случае «Семь часов!», «Шесть часов!» и так далее, совершенно не хотелось. К тому же надо было подумать, где раздобыть ножик и зеркало. Вот уже битый час он прохаживался по залитой солнцем полянке, сбивая желтые головки лютиков, то и дело потирая лоб в невеселых размышлениях. Хорошо, что после вчерашнего шишки не было, а то был бы хуже Савиньяка, на которого утром вожатая Катари извела практически всю свою пудру! Вдруг раздался громкий крик: «Дикооон!», и спустя пару мгновений показался взъерошенный и задыхающийся Паоло.

Дик поспешил к другу, а тот согнулся, жадно ловя ртом воздух.

— Там! Там… — и сделал жест рукой в сторону корпусов.

Дик схватил его за плечи.

— Что случилось?

Паоло еле перевел дух и окинул Дика шалым взглядом.

— Айрис, твоя сестра! Она гуляла с Валентином возле нашего корпуса…

— Да что с ней?! — затряс его Дик.

— А рядом пятый отряд был. Ну, она налетела на Колиньяра, исцарапала ему все лицо. А когда ее Арно и Берто оттаскивали, брыкалась и обзывала его «мерзким гадом» и «навозником»!

— Что? — взревел Дик и ринулся было туда. Но Паоло ухватил его за футболку.

— А он начал кричать, что она — дура психованная. Тогда Айрис плюнула в Колиньяра, а он обозвал ее свинячьим отродьем. Тут Савиньяк сам не выдержал и вмазал ему. Его шайка на нас накинулась, мы ответили, а тут Арамона выскочил и принялся орать, что мы все щенки неблагодарные. И вожатых позвал.

У Дика голова пошла кругом от таких новостей. А Паоло все никак не мог успокоиться и продолжил.

— Короче, нас растащили. Вожатые Робер и Марсель всех под домашний арест повели, я к тебе еле вырвался. Если не хочешь клятву нарушить — в отряд не ходи, мы до ужина под замком. Спрячься где-нибудь до заката, а то и тебя закроют.

Выпалив это, Паоло развернулся и убежал, а Дик остался один и, как любила говорить тетя Аурелия, в расстроенных чувствах. Но тут послышались голоса вожатых, идущих от главного корпуса, и ему пришлось юркнуть в кусты.

— Марсель, я настаиваю, главное это дисциплина, — вещал мягким непреклонным голосом Робер. — Куда вы смотрели, когда ваши мальчики вчерашней ночью отправились пугать мой отряд?

— Ха! — самодовольным тоном отвечал ему Марсель. — Если бы вы чуть меньше думали о детях нынешних и чуть больше о детях грядущих! Прекрасная Марианна была разочарована, не увидев вас на костре. А мальчишки всегда дрались и будут драться — разве это не непреложный закон природы?!

— Что ж, — холодно, с нескрываемым презрением возразил Робер. — Именно так и скажете на следующем родительском дне. Я, пожалуй, даже посмотрю на это.

— Всегда к вашим услугам. — Марсель умудрился наполнить обычную вежливую фразу ядовитым сарказмом.

Дик выдохнул лишь тогда, когда оба вожатых скрылись за поворотом. В нос так и лезла какая-то травинка, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не чихнуть. Пахло нагретыми солнцем травами, стрекотали кузнечики, ветер легко скользил по лужайке. День клонился к вечеру и на сердце у Дика становилось все тяжелее. На ужин он, естественно, не пошел. После всего, что случилось, кусок в горло не лез.

Однако надо было разжиться зеркалом и Дик вновь направился к шестому отряду. Короткими перебежками, скрываясь то за деревьями, то вновь ныряя в спасительные кусты, он подобрался к их корпусу и едва подавил вздох разочарования — вожатые Марианна и Жермон выстраивали отряд, чтобы отвести на дискотеку. Но как Дик ни старался, увидеть Айрис не удалось. Осторожно обогнув корпус, он решил заглянуть в окна шестого отряда, и ему повезло — в одной из палат горел свет. Дик приблизился и услышал ни с чем несравнимые завывания сестры: «Оооо, в замке я под замком!».

— Айри! — тихонько позвал он и постучал по стеклу. Завывания смолкли, и через миг в окне показалась его сестра. Нос и глаза у нее были отчаянно красными, но она и виду не подавала.

— Дик! Слышал, как я Колиньярауделала?! — горделиво осведомилась Айрис.

— Сумасшедшая! — только и смог пробормотать Дик. — Ведь тебя же наказали!

— И пусть! — тряхнула головой сестра. Одна косичка у нее торчала криво вбок, а другая совсем расплелась. Дик едва не выпалил «Причешись!», но она уперла руки в бока и, грозно нахмурив брови, выкрикнула.

— А пусть знает, как к моему брату лезть! Жук навозный! Люди Чести такое не спускают!

До Дика потихоньку стал доходить смысл ее утренних действий. Прижав лицо к стеклу, он рассерженно зашипел.

— Так ты поэтому с Приддом заигрывала?! Чтобы он тебя к Колиньяру привел и ты весь отряд на него натравила?!

Сестра лишь гневно фыркнула.

— И что?!

— Интриганка малолетняя! У кого только набралась?

— А сам-то, сам-то, уши развесил, клятву он, видите ли, дал! Зачем вообще приперся? Ты ж тоже должен быть наказан — у вас оба отряда без дискотеки оставили!

Дик с удовольствием срезал нахалку.

— А я не дрался! За что меня наказывать?

Айрис выпучила глаза и стала похожа на лягушку.

— Ах, так? Ну и проваливай отсюда! Я за тебя… А ты! Ты! Ты! — наконец она нашлась и словно выплюнула. — Свинух ты неблагодарный!

Дик рассвирепел, но выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, досчитал до шестнадцати.

— Я, вообще-то, пришел попросить у тебя зеркало, но раз родная сестра отказывается мне помочь… Прощай!

И картинно развернулся, но был остановлен испуганным возгласом Айрис.

— Дик! Дикон! — губы сестры дрожали, а глаза налились слезами. — Ты что, по правде, решил его вызвать?! Братик, миленький, не надо, пожалуйста!

Дик вновь прильнул к окну.

— Айри, иначе нельзя! — с жаром заговорил он. — Я не хочу, честное слово, не хочу! Но если я этого не сделаю — вы же все погибнете из-за меня! И отец, и мама, и Дейдри и Эдит! А на месте нашего дома, как и в Верхнем Надоре, будет соленое озеро!

Сестра всхлипывала, кусала губы, хмурила брови — все, лишь бы не разреветься.

— Я… я… Да я! — Айрис резко развернулась и скрылась в палате. Послышались пыхтение и странный скрежет. Дик уставился в окно неверящим взглядом — на его глазах сестренка, тяжело вздохнув, заехала табуреткой по большому зеркалу, висевшему у них в палате. Осколки так и брызнули в разные стороны. Деловито осмотрев их, Айрис подобрала самый большой и завернула его в свой носовой платок. Потом, как обезьянка, вскарабкалась на подоконник и, распахнув форточку, просунула его сквозь прутья решетки. Сверток упал Дику прямо под ноги. Сестра участливо пробормотала.

— Осторожнее, он жутко острый! — и показала наливающуюся краснотой полоску на пальце.

Дик ошарашено выдавил из себя.

— Но, Айри! Зеркало! Ты его… Тебя же вожатые накажут! И вообще — это же восемь лет несчастий!

Сестра только хмыкнула в ответ.

— У меня брат собирается на закате вызвать самого Короля Излома! Я что, должна, как последняя дура, из-за каких-то восьми лет переживать?! Тем более, я итак уже наказана, куда дальше-то?

Дик лишь невесело рассмеялся — в этом вся Айрис, горячая, порывистая, не дающая спуску ни своим, ни чужим. Но небо уже наливалось краснотой, и он заторопился.

— Все, Айри, я пошел!

И вскинул руку на прощание. Сестра все-таки не выдержала и разревелась.

— Дикон, возвращайся поскорее!

Дик отвернулся, скрывая непрошенные слезы, и припустил по дорожке к главному корпусу. Лагерь был огорожен по всему периметру. Но старшие отряды доподлинно знали, где находится потайная лазейка. У замдиректора Арамоны не всегда хватало сил и терпения отпрашиваться у Оллара и топать к главному входу, вот он и завел себе удобный лаз в заборе. С виду все нормально, а вытащишь один гвоздик — целая секция отойдет. Главное — никому на глаза не попасться, но уж в этом Дик за сегодняшний день натренировался.

Продираясь сквозь кусты боярышника, Дик добрался до небольшого оврага и едва не покатился вниз. Держась за ветки и траву, он осторожно спустился и выругался сквозь зубы — кроссовки тут же утонули в грязи. Пришлось вновь подниматься и лезть по заросшему крапивой и черемшой берегу.

Когда он наконец-то вышел на дорогу, закат полыхал уже вовсю, заливая небо тревожно-зябкой краснотой. Хорошо еще, что на дороге в этот час никого не было, а то случайный водитель мог ненароком сшибить ближайший столб, узрев чумазое чучелко, в которое превратился Дик после своего марш-броска по оврагу. Заляпанные, мокрые насквозь кроссовки, грязные шорты и майка вся в следах от травы (он все же пару раз сорвался), а на голове настоящее воронье гнездо — Дик, то и дело проводя грязной рукой по волосам, обнаруживал на ладони то листики, то сучки, то какую-то труху. Кое-как отряхнувшись и удостоверившись, что сверток с осколком зеркала все еще лежит в кармане, а не утерян в недрах негостеприимного оврага, Дик побрел к остановке на противоположной стороне. Как вдруг остановился, словно налетев на каменную стену. От лагеря к перекрестку спешила подъездная дорога, но не это так перепугало его. С другой стороны, почти невидимая за остановкой виднелась узкая, но вполне нахоженная тропка. Дик судорожно сглотнул и вытер враз вспотевшие ладони об итак уже замызганные шорты.

Дорога на Старую Придду, трасса Оллария — Эпинэ, подъездная к лагерю и тропка к остановке от какой-то деревеньки — ровно четыре дороги, чтобы там Спрут не говорил. Настоящий перекресток…

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а в горле моментально пересохло. Медленно, словно сомнабула, Дик поплелся к центру перекрестка. Тяжело вздохнув, он вытащил из кармана сверток и осторожно размотал его. В осколке отразилось алое небо с наливающимися чернильной синевой облаками. Дик робко повернул зеркальце и уставился на свою бледную перепачканную физиономию.

— Ну же… — хриплым шепотом подбодрил он себя. — Давай, докажи, что не трус.

Отражение вдруг моргнуло и задрожало. Дик перевел взгляд и увидел, что его руки, покрывшиеся гусиной кожей, мелко и противно дрожали. Он стиснул кулаки, силясь унять дрожь, и тут же зашипел от резкой боли — осколок, как и предупреждала Айрис, был чрезвычайно острым. У Дика вырвался истерический смешок — он тут такое должен совершить, а все равно переживает из-за какого-то пореза!

Разжав руку, он уставился на красные капли, собиравшиеся на ладони. Выдохнул и, обмакнув пальцы в кровь, левой рукой принялся вычерчивать на зеркале знаки четырех стихий. Зеркальце дрожало в руках, пальцы скользили, знаки расплывались кровавыми кляксами, сердце бухало в горле, спирая дыхание. Наконец все было кончено. Дик повернулся спиной к уже почти скрывшемуся солнцу и судорожно облизал губы. Еле слышным сбивающимся шепотом он начал призыв:

— Король Излома, приходи! Король Излома, приходи! Король Излома, приходи! Король Излома, приходи!

Произнеся все в четвертый раз, Дик зажмурился, опустил руки и четырежды повернулся против часовой стрелки. На последнем круге его вдруг повело в сторону, послышался резкий громкий звук, перешедший в противный визг, что-то ярко сверкнуло, на мгновение ослепив его, и вдруг стало темно. Это была какая-то странная темнота, без малейшего проблеска света, словно пытавшаяся поглотить его без остатка. Дик рванулся изо всех сил и закричал.

Первое, что он увидел — это был серый асфальт, словно покрытый изморозью, и искрящийся в ярком свете фар. Он дернулся и ощутил, как его всего затапливает боль. Из горла вновь вырвался крик, перешедший в кашель. Тут же он ощутил ласковое, но уверенное прикосновение и услышал странные слова.

— Todo está bien. No se levante.

Но он никак не мог прокашляться и попытался перевернуться, встав на четвереньки. Руки тут же рванули его вниз и голос сурово приказал:

— ¿Dónde? Permanecer inmóvil, cabeza hueca! 

Дик подчинился и, проморгавшись, уставился на острые носы черных ботинок, ярко блестевших в нестерпимо-режущем свете фар. Сильные руки осторожно перевернули его и он, наконец-то откашлявшись, потянулся протереть глаза. Звучный голос вновь повторил что-то и только сейчас Дик сообразил, что к нему обращаются по-кэналлийски. Нет, в лицее он, как все нормальные люди, учил дриксен, но, пообщавшись с Паоло, нахватался самых распространенных фраз и вполне мог понять, когда его ругают. А тут еще и по интонациям все было ясно — его успокаивали, обзывали балбесом и призывали лежать и не дергаться. Он вновь потянулся к так и слезящимся глазам, когда перед ним возник платок, такой белоснежный и накрахмаленный, что даже кончики кололись. Дик сипло пробормотал «Спсибо» и вытер глаза. Голос над его головой что-то хмыкнул и ответил на чистейшем талиг:

— На здоровье, юноша!

Тем временем руки еще раз прошлись по его макушке, бережно огладив голову, и скользнули по груди. Дик дернулся, вырываясь из непрошенных объятий, и, перекатившись, уставился на незнакомца. Тот, как раз поднявшись с колен, отряхивал кожаные брюки. Ярко блеснул, рассыпая синие брызги света, перстень с огромным камнем. Из-под распахнутого кожаного пиджака виднелась белоснежная рубашка. Черные чуть волнистые волосы закрывали лицо мужчины. Рукой с перстнем он откинул непослушные пряди, и сердце Дика ухнуло куда-то в желудок — на него смотрел сам Король Излома. Типично кэналлийские черты лица — высокий лоб, нос изогнутый, будто у хищной птицы, неожиданно полные губы. Но даже в неверном сумеречном свете было видно, насколько он бледен, словно его кожа никогда не видела солнца. Яркие губы приподнялись в усмешке, обнажая белоснежные зубы, а невероятно-синие глаза смотрели самодовольно и насмешливо. Всем видом Король Излома будто говорил: «Ну вот, ты меня вызвал, я пришел. И что ты теперь будешь делать?». Дик прикусил губу, подавляя зарождающийся где-то внутри него вопль, и перевел взгляд на машину. 

И получил новое подтверждение инфернальности незнакомца. Машина, наехавшая на Дика, будто выскочила на дорогу из самых кошмарных снов. Табличка с номером отсутствовала, а окна чернели зеркальными омутами так, что даже неясно было — есть ли в салоне свет. Плавные очертания автомобиля, низкая посадка, утробное урчание мощного двигателя — все указывало на кроссовер, но ни одна известная фирма не выпускала подобных монстров. Чернее самой ночи, с бамперами, формой напоминающими крылья птицы, фигуркой вставшего на дыбы жеребца на капоте, и фарами столь мощными, что, даже переместившись на обочину, Дик был вынужден прищуриваться и прикрывать глаза. Словом, малейшие сомнения исчезли — призыв сработал, и вот он — Король Излома во плоти. Тем временем мужчина шагнул ему навстречу и повелительно взмахнул рукой.

— Подойдите ближе!

Дик отчаянно замотал головой. Ну уж нет, не настолько он идиот, чтобы добровольно проследовать за этим монстром. Незнакомец чуть нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

— Не бойтесь, юноша, я не кусаюсь!

Дика словно кипятком ошпарили. Пронзительно вскрикнув, он отшатнулся в сторону и кубарем полетел вниз. Пропахав спиной склон оврага, отчаянно цепляясь за ломающиеся ветки, он услышал крик незнакомца где-то у себя над головой.

— ¡Para! 

Не обращая внимания на колотье в левом боку и отчаянно стучащее сердце, Дик со всех ног припустил по оврагу. Только бы добраться до лагеря, там взрослые, они помогут! 

Не разбирая дороги, Дик вылетел прямо к главному входу лагеря. 

— Куда? Стоять! — разбуженным медведем взревел охранник, выскакивая из своей будки. Дик лишь поднырнул под шлагбаум и, не сбавляя скорости, понесся прямо к главному корпусу. Там еще гремела музыка, и ярко поблескивали разноцветные огоньки дискотеки, хотя вожатые уже начинали выпроваживать свои отряды по домам. «Скорее добраться до своих!» — билась в голове одна единственная мысль, а перед глазами расплывались разноцветные круги. Наверное, именно поэтому Дик и не заметил главной опасности, когда на полном входу впечатался в Арамону, неторопливо показавшегося из-за угла. Тот осел на землю тяжелым кулем, а Дик, запнувшись о его ноги, едва не расквасил себе нос.

— Ах ты, мерзкий щенок! — заорал разъяренный Арамона, одной рукой опираясь на землю, а другой хватая Дика за майку. — Неблагодарное отродье, убить меня вздумал?! 

Каждое слово сопровождалось рывком, голова, казалось, вот-вот отвалится, зубы противно лязгали, а пятна перед глазами сливались в одну мельтешащую круговерть. 

— Пороть вас всех надо! Вот я вам устрою! — но что именно обещал устроить ему замдиректора Дик так и не услышал — его вывернуло прямо на давно не чищенные туфли Арамоны. Последнее, что успел увидеть Дик — это смешно побагровевшее лицо Арамоны и встревоженные глаза вожатого Робера, а дальше его затянула разноцветная метель, стало легко-легко и очень тихо. 

Он словно превратился в морской огурец — все проходило мимо его сознания, ничуть не тревожа его, где-то вверху продолжала танец пестрая карусель, звуки доносились словно из-под воды, цвета размывались, окрашивая мир благодатной темнотой. Как вдруг резкий луч света ворвался в вечные воды безвременья, а неприятный запах окончательно разрушил его царство грез. Дик сморщился, чихнул и во все глаза уставился на доктора Райнштайнера.

— Пациент пришел в себя! — слегка недовольно провозгласил доктор. — Признаков сотрясения не наблюдается. Однако… — твердые пальцы прошлись по ребрам, и Дик протестующе вскрикнул. — Оценивая эти травмы, я настоятельно рекомендую помещение ребенка в лазарет. 

Вожатый Робер нахмурился. 

— Это он сам или его так Арамона помял? Возможно, придется делать освидетельствование. Я его еле отбил, Арнольд словно взбесился. Директор Оллар уже пытается связаться с Надором. Будет тушить назревающий скандал!

— Не сомневаюсь, — проронил Райнштайнер. — Давно пора было гнать эту сволочь взашей. У мальчика ушибы, ссадины и сильное нервное потрясение. Так что полежит эту ночь здесь, — вынес вердикт доктор, обрабатывая травмы своего пациента, — целее будет. А куда дели Арамону?

Робер, стоящий скорбным ангелом возле постели больного, лишь устало махнул рукой. 

— Жермон уволок его в сторожку возле склада. Посидит в окружении ведер и швабр, поразмышляет о тщете всего сущего, а там Штанцлер подъедет, дожмет его до «по собственному желанию».

— А Окделлы с этим согласятся? — бросил через плечо доктор. 

Робер лишь поморщился. 

— Ойген, ты не хуже меня знаешь политику Оллара: «Все тихо-мирно-гладко и никаких хвостов». Тем более Штанцлер знаком с Эгмонтом, — и, горько усмехнувшись, подытожил. — Как всегда, отыграются на детях. Бедный Дикон! — он ласково погладил его по голове. 

Весь разговор пролетел мимо сознания Дика и лишь когда доктор туго затянул повязку на ребрах, тот встрепенулся, услышав про «полежать ночку в изоляторе». 

— Нет! — взвился было он. — Не надо в изолятор! Отпустите меня!

Робер чуть сжал его плечо. 

— Успокойся, Дик. Директор позвонит твоим родителям, и они приедут за тобой, а ночь действительно лучше провести здесь, под наблюдением доктора. Вдруг тебе станет плохо?!

Дик чуть не поперхнулся — все выходило, как и говорил Спрут: его исключают! Он вновь дернулся и, ухватив Робера за рукав, жарко зашептал: 

— Нет, мне нельзя спать! Я его вызвал, и он за мной придет! Там был перекресток четырех дорог, а не двух, как Спрут говорил! И все получилось! И он пришел, а я убежал! Отпустите меня!

В конце этого страстного монолога Роберу пришлось удерживать Дика уже двумя руками. Доктор Райнштайнер сначала вновь посветил ему в глаза фонариком, потом, ловко извернувшись, сунул в ухо термометр, не удовлетворившись его показаниями, подступил было к пациенту с тонометром, но был остановлен воплем: 

— Отпустите меня, мне нельзя спать!

— Ойген! — закричал Робер, удерживая на месте беснующегося подростка. Доктор лишь нахмурился, но, поколебавшись мгновение, бросился к шкафу с лекарствами. Послышался хруст, звяканье, дальше вожатый что есть сил навалился на него, и последнее, что почувствовал Дик, прежде чем соскользнуть в уже привычное небытие — это резкая боль укола. 

— Я не должен спать! Я не должен спать! Я не должен спать! — чуть слышно бормотал непослушными губами Дик. В себя он пришел уже в изоляторе, переодетый в больничную пижаму, с капельницей возле кровати. Голова не кружилась и даже ребра не болели, но веки были просто неприподъемные. Каждое движение ресниц погружало его на мгновение в непроглядную темноту, из которой радостно улыбался ему Король Излома и делал рукой приглашающий жест «Подойдите, юноша!». И с каждым разом он становился все ближе и ближе, а его улыбка — страшнее и страшнее, грозя превратиться в чудовищный оскал. 

Сердце тяжело колотилось о ребра, Дик изо всех сил прикусил губу, отгоняя непрошенные слезы. Несмотря на просветление в голове, тело словно окаменело, уже не борясь с подступающим сном. Неужели все вот так и закончится? Он заснет, и Король Излома заберет его в свое царство кошмаров? От обиды перехватило горло, и заклятие против сна на мгновение прервалось.

В ту же секунду раздался тихий свист, и приглушенный голос окликнул его:

— Дикон, эй, Дикон! Ты тут?

Дик всхлипнул, рванулся, но едва приподнявшись на кровати, тут же упал назад. «Здесь я!» хотел было ответить он, но из пережатого волнением горла не вырвалось ни звука. Дик стиснул что есть силы кулаки, поморщившись от боли — хорошо еще, порез на ладони оказался неглубоким и доктор Райнштайнер не стал его зашивать, ограничившись повязкой. Но все же именно боль придала ему сил приподняться и выкрикнуть «Здесь!». В окне показалось лицо Придда.

— О, ты здесь! — констатировал Валентин очевидный факт. — Вожатый Робер нам все рассказал.

У Дика хватило сил неопределенно хмыкнуть в ответ. А Спрут продолжил.

— А я предупреждал насчет исключения! А теперь будет полноценное разбирательство по твоему поводу. Думаешь, Арамона так просто даст себя уволить? Он еще и тебя главным виновником выставит!

Но Дик прервал этот бессмысленный поток словоизлияния.

— У меня получилось! — прохрипел он, наконец-то приняв сидячее положение. — Я его вызвал.

Челюсть Придда со стуком отвалилась.

— Короля Излома? На самом деле? 

Дик кивнул в ответ. Глаза Валентина широко распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся от изумления, но Спрут тотчас же вернул обычное каменно-невозмутимое выражение лица. 

— А это точно не были галлюцинации? Вожатый Робер сказал, что ты сильно ушибся, уронив Арамону, а потом у тебя на почве стресса приключилось временное помутнение рассудка. 

— Что? — гневно просипел Дик.

Придд лишь пожал плечами. 

— Робер сказал, что ты вырывался, отказывался от лечения и нес какую-то околесицу.

— Я не околесицу нес! — Дик рассвирепел настолько, что смог даже как следует развернуться на кровати, хватаясь за стойку капельницы. — Я пытался предупредить их, что мне спать нельзя, иначе он придет за мной! А они не слушали. Еще и успокоительное мне вкатили, — и он потряс капельницу. 

Лицо Валентина вытянулось. 

— Даже так? И он действительно тебе отозвался?

Дика перекосило — ну почему ему никто не верит?! Но Придд уже нахмурился, и, видимо, придя к какому-то решению, задумчиво покачал головой.

— Что ж, это меняет дело. Ты, главное, не засыпай, а мы что-нибудь придумаем, — и Валентин исчез в кустах, росших возле изолятора.

Дик со стоном откинулся на подушку. Опять он один! «Ну, ничего, мы еще посмотрим!» — пообещал он сам себе, и, закусив губу, резко дернул иголку капельницы. Капли лекарства с тихим шелестом стучали по деревянному полу. Локоть на сгибе немилосердно жгло, клонило в сон, но Дик мужественно сопротивлялся. Ситуация хуже не придумаешь — спать нельзя, а делать нечего.

Вечность спустя, за время которой Дик успел изучить все трещины на потолке, вспомнить все известные молитвы как эсператистов, так и олларианцев, мысленно попрощаться со всеми родственниками, друзьями и знакомыми и окончательно разочароваться в людях, словом, ровно через полчаса, если верить настенным часам, в кустах зашебуршало, и в окне вновь появился Валентин.

— Дикон! Ты не спишь? — осведомился он и постучал пальцами по стеклу.

— Не сплю! — мгновенно отозвался обрадованный Дик. 

— Правильно, спать тебе теперь нельзя! — как-то слишком уж жизнерадостно произнес Придд. Дик насупился, но быстро передумал ругаться, а то Спрут обидится и уйдет, а он останется совсем один. Но тот, словно не замечая состояние друга, вытащил из-под ветровки небольшой сверточек. 

— Давай поднимайся! — скомандовал Спрут и, подпрыгнув, потянул на себя форточку. Пусть не с первого раза, но все же с немилосердным скрипом она распахнулась и болезненно-стерильную тишину изолятора наполнили ночные шумы отходящего ко сну лагеря. Дик закусил губу и осторожно свесил ноги на пол. Голова все же немного кружилась. Вновь уцепившись за стойку капельницы Дик сумел подняться и сделать пару неуверенных шагов по направлению к окну.

— Ну же, Окделл, живее! — подпрыгивал за стеклом взволнованный Придд. — Ты плетешься со скоростью каменной черепахи!

Дик разозлился — тоже друг называется! Медуза хладнокровная! Но злость придала сил, и он продолжил свой путь. Казалось бы — всего восемь шагов до окна, но в таком помутненном состоянии они казались совершенно недостижимыми, словно измерялись тысячами световых лет. Дик упрямо брел к окну, действуя, как автомат, на одной силе воли и злости на Придда. И вот наконец он облокотился, практически упав на подоконник.

— Вот и молодец! — вдруг подал голос Придд. — А теперь давай, сделай глубокий вдох и выдох.

— Что? — пересохшими губами выдавил Дик.

— Вдох и выдох! На вдохе закрой глаза, на выдохе открой. — скомандовал Придд.

Дик подчинился и, о чудо, неугомонные молоточки в висках чуть стихли, да и краснота, застилающая взгляд, тоже отпустила. Он наконец-то смог выпрямиться и взглянуть на Придда. Обычно всегда аккуратный, с прилизанной волосок к волоску прической, Спрут сейчас был больше похож на взъерошенного ёжика, чем на обычную невозмутимую статую. 

— Вот, лови! — выдохнул Придд и, вновь подпрыгнув, закинул сверток в форточку. Дик едва успел поднять руку, а сверток уже стукнул его по многострадальной голове. Спрут предостерегающе зашипел, когда у Дика сорвалось непроизвольное ойканье. 

— Поори еще тут, Окделл! — зловеще прошептал он. — Хочешь, чтобы меня тут за незаконными передачками застукали и вслед за тобой из лагеря вышвырнули?!

Дик возмутился и хотел было возразить, но Придд уже вновь вернулся к деловому тону, скомандовав.

— Давай разворачивай! Всем миром тебе собирали!

«Ах, ты, скользкая медуза! Зараза распроклятая!» — как только не костерил Спрута Дик, развязывая непослушными пальцами все узелки на большом носовом платке, судя по узорам, принадлежащем кому-то из Катершванцев. Но наконец все узлы поддались, и перед Диком оказались смятая горсточка цветочков гиацинта бледно-лиловой окраски, жестянка с энергетиком и маленькая круглая эспера на тонкой ниточке. Дик поднял глаза на Придда, а тот начал объяснять.

— Цени, Ричард, на что люди готовы ради тебя! Гиацинт у вожатой Катари Берто оборвал, пока Арно ей в любви признавался. 

Дик выпучил глаза, а Спрут, усмехнувшись, пояснил.

— А то ты не знал! Да Олень с самого утра ей проходу не дает, как она ему синяк замазывала. Так что, если он вдруг возжелал объясниться ей в своих чувствах на ночь глядя, совершенно логично и ничуть не подозрительно. Не бойся, мы все продумали! У каждого есть алиби. И вот когда вожатая Катари завтра отдернет занавеску и испустит душераздирающий всхлип при виде облысевшего цветка, никто на Берто не подумает. А уж на Арно тем более.

Дик только кивнул в ответ и взял в руки банку энергетика. Спрут продолжил объяснения.

— Энергетик у вожатого Марселя Катершванцы сперли. Все в курсе, что у него под кроватью заначка, чтобы с утра, не вставая с кровати, взбодриться. Братья к нему и приперлись с их обычной присказкой: «Мы с мой брат Йоган… — Найн, мы с наш брат Норберт! — Спрут мастерски изобразил бергерский акцент близнецов и продолжил импровизированную пьесу в лицах. — Думмкопф! — Ротзнасе! — Мы есть спросить про майн камрад Рихард! — Найн, наш камрад Рихард!» — ну ты знаешь, они это могут часами продолжать и ничего конкретного не скажут. Пока вожатый Марсель их понять пытался, они одну банку у него прямо из-под кровати экспроприировали. 

Дик потряс жестянку и переспросил.

— Мне это надо выпить, чтобы не заснуть?!

Придд закатил глаза.

— Невообразимо! Чтобы ты знал, Окделл, энергетик в основном состоит из того же шаддеина, что за неимением настоящих зерен делает его твоим главным оружием. Версии применения шадди в разных легендах отличаются, — Спрут вновь принял скучающий вид и менторским тоном продолжил, — где говорится, что зерна нужно бросить под ноги Короля Излома, и тогда он отвлечется, чтобы их сосчитать, а где — что его нужно облить свежезаваренным шадди, и тогда он потеряет твой запах, и это собьет его со следа. Павсаний, кстати, разделяет последнюю точку зрения, но утверждает, что нужно целиться прямо в глаза. Так что запоминай, сначала бросаешь цветы, а потом льешь энергетик. И целься как можно выше. А потом выставишь вперед эсперу и начинай молиться. Credo не забыл?

Дик нахмурился. То, что он по примеру отца не носил эсперу, еще ничего не значило. Мирабелла Окделл неукоснительно соблюдала все заветы эсператизма и от своих детей требовала того же. Так что и Кредо и Символ веры Дик мог оттарабанить в любое время суток. А Спрут тем временем приблизил лицо к стеклу и выдал новую сногсшибательную новость.

— Кстати, Арамона не стал дожидаться разбирательства и удрал.

Дик удивленно вытаращился, и Придд продолжил.

— Катершванцы подслушали, вожатый Жермон пришел к Роберу и сказал, что кладовая, в которой его заперли, оказалось, вся давно сгнила. Вот Арамона выломал самые проплесневевшие доски и убежал. Так что вряд ли он тебя в чем-то обвинит, но все равно директор Оллар уже позвонил твоим родителям. 

Дик лишь ошалело кивнул. Сколько всего произошло за эти полчаса! И как только Спрут все успел?! А тот, словно разгадав его мысли, сказал.

— Эсперу твоя сестра передала. Я успел сбегать к ним в отряд прямо перед самым отбоем. Вожатой Марианне сказал, что должен передать Айрис последние новости о тебе.

И даже в сгустившихся сумерках стало заметно, как щеки Придда окрасились бледным румянцем. Дик поморщился — ну вот, дожили, не хватало еще Спрута в родственники лет через десять заполучить! Хотя зная характер сестры, все может и гораздо раньше выйти. Главное теперь, дожить до этого судьбоносного события.

И тут Дик спохватился. Арно и Берто добывали гиацинт, Катершванцы — энергетик, Спрут бегал к Айрис, а где же все это время был Паоло? Придд перехватил его недоуменный взгляд и виноватым тоном продолжил, словно прочтя его мысли.

— Как тебя в лазарет положили, Паоло сразу поднял крик, что тебя нельзя оставлять одного. Сначала вожатому Роберу доказывал, потом сорвался и побежал прямо к директору Оллару. Я не знаю, но говорят, что он устроил там настоящую истерику. Так что директор позвонил его родным, чтобы его из лагеря забрали, раз у него нервы не в порядке.

У Дика выступили слезы на глазах. Как же так?! Получается, их обоих из лагеря исключат, и не будет ничего — ни прощального концерта, ни костра, ни дискотеки. А ведь это все он виноват! Паоло ведь совсем не причем!

И вновь Спрут отвлек его от тяжелых раздумий.

— Дик, не пойми меня неправильно, мы все старались тебе помочь. Но ты уверен… — Придд на мгновение замялся, но все же выдохнул. — ну, что ты именно Его вызвал?

— Да! — гневно отрезал Дик. 

— Мммм… А это точно был Король Излома, а не случайный проезжающий по трассе? — уточнил въедливый Спрут.

— Именно он! — тяжко вздохнув, ответил Дик. — Все как Паоло и говорил — бледный как мертвец, с синими глазами и черными волосами. И машина, Спрут, это что угодно, только не обыкновенный автомобиль!

— Да… — только и сумел выдавить ошарашенный Придд.

За окном совершенно стемнело и очертания фигуры Спрута виделись ему размытыми, призрачными, словно он пришел к нему из царства выходцев. Дик сжал подарки в руках и тоскливо покосился на небо. Ни звезд, ни луны, одна глухая чернота — самое излюбленное время Короля Излома!

Придд тем временем засобирался назад. 

— Ты все запомнил?! Сначала цветы, потом шадди, в конце — эсперу, — уточнил он у Дика. Тот лишь горько вздохнул в ответ. Остаться одному и встретить оживший кошмар лицом к лицу — про такое хорошо читать в легендах, но уж никак не пережить это на самом деле. Но все же он нашел в себе мужество сказать Придду.

— Запомнил. Иди скорей, Валентин а то и тебя с нами за компанию из лагеря выгонит.

Но в ответ получил лишь самодовольную ухмылку.

— А я уже сплю, как и положено дисциплинированному подростку!

И видя недоумевающий взгляд Дика, пояснил.

— Я с твоей кровати взял одеяло, а покрывало не тронул. Так что все в порядке. И да, — тут он улыбнулся по-настоящему широко и открыто. — Каждый, кто способен встретиться лицом к лицу с Королем Излома, может называть меня Вальхен.

И подмигнул Дику. Тот лишь, расчувствовавшись, приложил свободную руку к стеклу и пробормотал еле слышное «Спасибо!». Придд ободряюще кивнул ему и убежал в отряд.

Дик остался один в полной тишине. Кое-как добравшись до кровати, он спрятал свои сокровища под подушку. Только он лег, как послышались шаги, и Дик едва успел притвориться спящим. В палату зашел доктор Райнштайнер. Увидел болтающуюся по полу капельницу, досадливо поцокал языком. Убрал ее, попутно закрыв форточку. Потом приложил холодную, пропахшую лекарствами руку ко лбу Дика, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь.

Дик отмер, приоткрыв глаза. В палате отчетливо были видны лишь шкаф с медикаментами и соседняя койка. Все остальное терялось в зыбком полумраке. Дик достал вещи из-под подушки, переложив их под руку, натянул одеяло до носа и приготовился ждать. 

Минуты текли ужасающе долго. Дик пригрелся и начал клевать носом, то проваливаясь в вязкое забытье, то с испугом выныривая из него. Вокруг царили ночь и тишина.

Как вдруг это произошло. В фильмах в такой момент обязательно было бы слышно, как часы бьют полночь, но в реальности звуком, до жути напугавшим Дика, стал скрип открывающейся двери. Дик подскочил на кровати как ужаленный. В дверном проеме, залитый призрачным светом коридорных ламп стоял Король Излома собственной персоной. 

У Дика все внутри помертвело. Непослушными руками он откинул одеяло. Король Излома радостно усмехнулся. От гнева у Дика запылали даже уши и с криком: «Врешь — не возьмешь!» он бросил в лицо монстру уже порядком измочаленные цветы гиацинта. Тот не успел отшатнуться, как Дик вскрыл жестянку с энергетиком и выплеснул все содержимое на Короля Излома. В ответ раздалось многозначительное «Кхм!», но монстр не исчез. Не то, чтобы Дик ожидал, что его как в фильмах окутает зеленоватое пламя, и он с диким воплем провалится под землю, но такой маловнятный ответ на все усилия его тоже не устраивал. Судорожно ища эсперу, затерявшуюся в складках одеяла, Дик откашлялся и начал бормотать: «Credo in unum Deum».

Король Излома в ответ лишь вздернул левую бровь. Дик судорожно смял опустевшую жестянку в руке, а исчадие заката небрежным жестом выкинуло цветочек гиацинта, застрявший в волосах, и лениво-тягучим баритоном осведомилось:

— Это так вы встречаете своего избавителя, юноша?!

Дик отчаянно затряс головою и выкрикнул, едва не срываясь в истеричный визг.

— Сгинь! Пропади! Изыди!

Король Излома тем временем легонько мазанул пальцем по расплывающемуся ядовито-красному пятну на своей кипенно-белой рубашке и, задумчиво принюхиваясь, изрек:

— Если вы, таким образом, пытались меня отравить, то целиться нужно было выше. Дальномер у вас явно хромает.

Дик едва не поперхнулся от возмущения — закатная тварь совершенно не собиралась изгоняться, а продолжала стоять в дверях и злорадствовать. Покрепче сжав наконец-то найденную эсперу в руке, он сунул ее Королю Излома чуть ли не под нос и вновь провозгласил:

— Изыди!

— И куда по-вашему я должен «изойти»? — ехидно осведомился монстр, промакивая пятно платком.

— Назад! В Закат! — обиженно выкрикнул Дик.

— Ну, надо же! — восхитился Король Излома. — И что же я там должен делать?

— Жариться в пламени! — выпалил Дик и, немного задумавшись, добавил. — На вертеле!

— Какие у вас, однако, любопытно-средневековые воззрения. Такое нечасто встретишь у современных подростков, — продолжил насмехаться над ним монстр.

— Да как вы смеете? — только и нашелся, что ответить Дик. А Король Излома, усмехаясь, заявил.

— О, я смею многое. А вот что вы смеете, представляется мне весьма любопытным! У вас слишком непредсказуемая реакция, так что непонятно, чего можно ожидать от вас в следующий момент, — и продолжил оттирать свою рубашку.

К концу этого диалога Дик отчетливо понял, что кто-то здесь сошел с ума. Вот только он сам или Король Излома — выяснить не представлялось возможности. Чем дальше, тем более бредовой становилась их беседа. Все также не отрываясь от чистки своей рубашки, монстр продолжил обвиняющим тоном.

— Я спешил к вам на помощь, пришлось даже в какую-то отвратительную дыру прыгнуть, а вы тут и мне даже не рады! 

— Не надо мне вашей помощи! — огрызнулся Дик. 

— Или это вы так от радости меня решили осыпать цветами и облить вином? Так запомните, юноша, я предпочитаю темно-бордовые розы и «Черную кровь» минимум столетней выдержки, а не… — закатная тварь чуть запнулась, стряхивая остатки несчастного гиацинта с волос, и наконец отняв побуревший платок от груди, — чахлые спаржевые и эту гайифскую химическую пакость.

— Что? — возмутился Дик. — Я не осыпал вас цветами!

Король Излома красноречиво повертел пальцами пожухлый цветочек гиацинта и вновь заломил левую бровь. Дик покраснел, но все же ответил.

— Это гиацинт! Настоящий!

— Я уже понял, юноша, — ответствовал монстр, все также вопросительно смотря на него.

— Это для изгнания! — выпалил вконец раздосадованный Дик. — У Павсания в «Драгоценном кусте» сказано, что Король Излома боится всего трех вещей — цветов гиацинта, зерен шадди и чистой молитвы.

— Юноша, вы поражаете меня все больше и больше! В вашем возрасте читать Павсания — уму непостижимо! — восхищенно присвистнул монстр. И тут же, чуть просерьезнев, продолжил:

— Но, вынужден вас разочаровать… — Король Излома выдержал поистине театральную паузу, во время которой Дик успел зажмуриться, представив себе все те муки, что ожидают его в жарком закатном пламени. — Я всего лишь человек.

— Что? — сиплым шепотом выдавил Дик, приоткрыв один глаз.

А его собеседник, усмехнувшись, накрыл рукой побуревшее пятно и отвесил ему незатейливый поклон. 

— Рокэ Алва. Из Кэналлоа. К вашим услугам.

Дик откровенно выпучил глаза, а незнакомец тем же шутливо-серьезным тоном продолжил. 

— По эсператистким традициям я прихожусь кем-то вроде названного отца вашему другу — Паоло Куньо. 

— Паоло? — встрепенулся Дик. А мужчина продолжил, окончательно оставив насмешливый тон. 

— Да, именно он. Я ехал в «Лаик», чтобы навестить его, когда вы внезапно выскочили на дорогу. Леворукий и все его кошки, юноша, я едва удержал автомобиль!

Дик побледнел и уставился в пол. 

— Я не хотел, — виновато сказал он, боясь поднять взгляд. — Я должен был вызвать Короля Излома и решил, что вы — это он.

— Вот как! — хмыкнул Рокэ Алва. — И в честь чего вы решили, что я хоть чем-то на него похож? 

От изумления Дик вытаращился на него во все глаза. 

— Но вы же… Он же… Вы точь-в-точь как он! Все, как Паоло говорил — бледный вид, смоляные кудри, синие глаза и чудище чернее ночи, на котором вы ездите! Придд сказал, что не верит, будто безмолвные стражи каждую ночь наполняют его кормушку свежеотрубленными пальцами, а я сразу поверил. Вот как увидел вашу машину, так сразу! — зачастил он, боясь, что Алва вновь будет над ним смеяться. Тот лишь неразборчиво хмыкнул и взмахнул рукой.

— Полноте, юноша! Как журналисты не называли «Моро» на выставке, а заметьте — это уникальный экземпляр кроссовера, но вы их всех переплюнули! «Монстр, питающийся пальцами»! Надо сказать своим механикам, ребята шутку оценят! — и все же рассмеялся. Дик потупился от обиды, но тут же вновь вскинулся на собеседника.

— Значит, вы — не он?!

— Юноша, что вы, как маленький ребенок, верите всяким сказкам?!

— Ничего не сказкам, — пробурчал опять покрасневший Дик и процитировал любимую присказку Спрута. — «Павсаний — отец современной культурологии»! И, вообще, почему вы мне постоянно «юноша» говорите?

Алва лишь развел руками.

— Юноша, так ведь я вам представился по всей форме, а вы так и не соблаговолили назвать мне своего имени.

— Ох, — только и сумел выдавить из себя окончательно стушевавшийся Дик. — Ричард Окделл из Надора. — и запнувшись на мгновение, все же присовокупил. — К вашим услугам.

— Ну, вот и познакомились! — подытожил Алва, придвигая к себе больничный табурет и усаживаясь на него. — И раз с формальностями покончено, не объясните ли мне, что с вами стряслось? С чего вы вообще решились на такое опасное занятие?

Дик, опустившийся было на кровать, вновь вскочил и, торопясь и захлебываясь словами, перескакивая с одного на другое, как мог, пересказал события вчерашней ночи и сегодняшнего дня. Алва то задумчиво хмурился, то откровенно потешался над его злоключениями, но не прерывал рассказа. Наконец Дик выговорился и вновь потупился.

— Извините меня! Я, честное слово, не хотел налететь на вашу машину. И энергетиком вас облить тоже не хотел. 

— Ладно, Ричард, это я понимаю. Но что вы теперь планируете делать?

Дик сидел на кровати и комкал в руках одеяло. 

— Не знаю… — наконец выдавил он. — Спрут, то есть Придд, сказал, что это гарантированное исключение. А директор Оллар уже вызвал родителей, — и он втянул голову в плечи, представляя суровое осуждение во взгляде отца, которого оторвали от его любимых научных исследований, и недовольно поджатые губы матери. Как вдруг внезапно ощутил тепло на своем плече — Алва легонько встряхнул его. 

— Смелее, Ричард. Ввязаться в такую авантюру, выдержать ее и теперь опасаться лишь последствий — это недостойно Людей Чести, к которым вы, судя по фамилии, принадлежите. 

Дик покачал головой. 

— Вы не понимаете! Да отец будет недоволен, а мама тем более! Но им еще придется забрать Айрис из лагеря, а она совсем ни в чем не виновата. А Спрут сказал, что всех замешанных тоже могут исключить. И виноват в этом я! А они мои друзья и просто хотели помочь! А мы хотели на прощальный костер сходить, и вожатый Робер обещал на гитаре сыграть, а если нас всех выгонят, то какое же это будет лето?! — под конец Дик чуть не плакал от обиды. Алва смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица и ничего не говорил. А Дик, стиснув кулаки, едва не кричал:

— Это же нечестно! Вот вы приехали, так не ругайте Паоло, он же этого не хотел! Это все я! А если бы не Колиньяр, то я бы тоже не… 

— Ну-ну, Ричард, только не раскисайте, как малолетняя эреа. — прервал его словоизлияния Алва, вновь подсовывая платок. Дик мазанул им по глазам и с шумом высморкался, вопросительно уставившись на собеседника. Тот чуть усмехнулся, но, приняв скомканный платок, метко отправил его в корзину для мусора, стоящую в противоположном углу комнаты. Дик невольно восхитился, на мгновение забыв про свои переживания — в полутемной комнате такой бросок выглядел фантастически-нереальным. Алва тем временем вновь похлопал его по плечу, привлекая внимание.

— Значит, вы готовы смириться, что вас исключат из лагеря?

Дик с готовность закивал в ответ. Алва продолжил.

— Но не хотите, чтобы наказывали ваших друзей?

— Да! — с горячностью выдохнул Дик.

— Что ж, я думаю, что могу устроить это. — Алва улыбнулся, но в этот раз как-то спокойно, тепло и без извечной насмешки. — Фердинанд не потерпит шумихи и согласится решить дело миром. Но Паоло я все же заберу — этот лагерь не место для столь впечатлительной натуры. 

Дик даже засопел от обиды. Паоло пострадал больше всех, выгораживая его перед директором Олларом, а тут — нате вам. Но Алва, уже поднявшись с табурета, вдруг бросил ему через плечо.

— Кстати, Ричард, а вы не хотели бы составить ему компанию в Алвасете? 

— Что? — не поверил своим ушам Дик.

— В конце месяца как раз будет Праздник моряка, и костры до небес будут гореть всю ночь. Моряки будут петь и плясать на площадях, отбивая ритм сапогами. Повсюду будет жариться рыба, и литься молодое душистое вино, а спелым гранатам и апельсинам не будет числа. И я, конечно, не ваш вожатый, но обещаю сыграть на гитаре так, что вы сами пуститесь в пляс. 

— Я? — оторопело произнес Дик.

— А если вас смущает то, что вы не знаете кэналлийских плясок, то мы с Паоло с радостью вас им научим. Ну, же, Ричард, соглашайтесь! — Рокэ Алва стоял в дверях, и на его лице играла хищно-мечтательная улыбка. 

— Я согласен! — выпалил Дик, подпрыгнув на кровати. — Но только мои родители…

— Юноша, если я сумею уговорить Оллара, значит, он точно сможет договориться с вашим почтенным семейством. А сейчас бегите в отряд к Паоло и собирайте вещи. Думаю, часа мне будет достаточно.

Дик едва не умчался на улицу без тапочек. В палате его встретил взбудораженный Паоло и жаждущие подробностей друзья. Помогая собирать рюкзак, Арно все же нашел время поинтересоваться:

— А вопрос-то ты ему задал?

Дик лишь помотал головой, по уши закопавшись в сбор вещей.

— Савиньяк, ваше скудоумие переходит все границы. — ответил вместо него Придд, педантично укладывающий банные принадлежности приятелей. — Вам же было сказано, что призыв не сработал и Ричарду повезло угодить под автомобиль главы международного концерна «Рассвет». И хотя я вынужден признать наличие некоего сходства между описанным Паоло Королем Излома и Рокэ Алва, тем не менее, я думаю, что имела место странная инсинуация со стороны нашего друга. 

У Паоло порозовели от смущения даже кончики ушей. Дик лишь хмыкнул про себя «Вот же зараза догадливая!». А Спрут продолжил разглагольствования. 

— Что, видимо, отражает двойственную природу чувств, испытываемых Паоло к своему названному отцу, что доказы…мфпх! — конец речи был смазан носком, который Норберт все же сунул в рот Придду, пока Йоган удерживал его на месте. Берто со смеху чуть не упал с кровати. Но выпрямился и протянул Дику альбомный лист, исписанный неровным резким почерком. 

— Вот, держи! Я тут набросал тебе наши адреса, а заодно и самые клевые места Алвасете. Поверь, там много чего есть посмотреть и — заговорщицки понизив голос, он усмехнулся, — попробовать! Тем более, в Праздник Моряка! Давай, береги себя и не встревай больше в неприятности! — и он сграбастал Дика в объятия. 

Тут с постели соскочил Савиньяк. Дружески ткнув Дика кулаком, он сунул ему в руку небольшой сверточек. Дик развернул носовой платок и недоуменно уставился на маленькое круглое зеркальце в пластмассовой рамке с узором из ягод рябины.

— Держи! — хмыкнул Савиньяк. — А то кто вас знает?! А рябина, она всякую нечисть отгоняет. Не думай, как от сердца отрываю! 

Дик смущенно принял подарок и, расчувствовавшись, обнял его. «Камрад!» — пробасили Катершванцы, оставившие Придда в покое и тоже полезли обниматься. Придд наконец-то выплюнул свой импровизированный кляп и хотел было выдать что-то высокопарное, как объятия Паоло буквально выдавили из него дух.

В палате тут же образовалась куча-мала. Каждый лично хотел выразить напутствие Дику и Паоло, так что когда время, отведенное им на сборы истекло, вожатому Роберу пришлось их разнимать. Вожатый сам расчувствовался и всю дорогу до директорского офиса наставлял их быть умными, благоразумными и очень вежливыми. Видимо, краткое общение с Рокэ Алва произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление. Выехать из лагеря удалось лишь еще через час, пока утрясали все формальности, пока Дик, скрепя сердце, переживал звонок от родителей, пока готовилось разрешение. Короче, в машине они с Паоло разом отрубились, проспав всю дорогу и едва очнувшись в аэропорту. Такими же сонными их провели на борт роскошного самолета, где ребята вновь погрузились в сладкую дрему, стоило очаровательной бортпроводнице накрыть их пледом. 

Дик проснулся, едва почувствовав ласковое, будто невесомое прикосновение к волосам, и приоткрыл глаза. На него смотрел Рокэ Алва и чуть улыбался.

— Мы летим над морем, — только и сказал он, а Дик, развернувшись к иллюминатору, едва не онемел от восторга. Вокруг текла и переливалась сверкающая лазурь, нестерпимо-сияющая сверху и ослепительно-искрящаяся снизу, едва перечеркнутая легкими белоснежными штрихами.

— Háblame del mar, marinero. Háblame del mar, háblame. — вполголоса пропел Алва. И видя недоумение в глазах Дика, пояснил, — это древняя кэналлийская песня. Я обязательно ее вам спою. А сейчас спите, — и поправил его плед. И во сне Дика не тревожили ни закатное пламя, ни Король Излома, а лишь текли и переливались небесная лазурь и морская синева.

 

500 г. Круга Ветра, неделю спустя, вилла «Белый Ворон» близ г. Алвасете.

— Как шестнадцать томов?

— Юноша, но вы же сами хотели узнать всю правду о том, что произошло накануне Излома прошлого круга.

— А я думал, что вы мне просто все расскажете! А не сомнительные кэналлийские хроники будете подсовывать!

— Ай-яй-яй, какими словами вы заговорили: «сомнительные хроники», ну надо же! И чтобы вы знали, Окделл, — это труд одной высокочтимой и прославленной эрэа, моей дальней родственницы, но это уже детали. Немного пристрастный по отношению к вашей фамилии и всем Людям Чести, но вполне достоверный. А это подтверждают труды известных историков того времени и хроники монахов-эсператистов. Уж своим соратникам по вере вы доверяете?

— Доверяю, но лучше бы вы мне все сами рассказали. Так бы понятнее было.

— Ричард, помилуйте, да даже в моих погребах не найдется такого количества «Черной крови». Потому что на трезвую голову я всю эту запутанную генеалогическую муть никому не расскажу! Просто не смогу.

— Почему же? Паоло сказал, что знает один древний перекресток четырех дорог поблизости, а зеркало у меня теперь всегда под рукой.

— Окделл, вы невыносимы! Хорошо, слушайте: «В городе, который некогда назывался Кабитэла, а ныне — Оллария, цвела сирень»…


End file.
